The present invention relates to means adapted to provide a vessel with steering and/or propulsion facilities, mounted underneath a submersed portion of the vessel and comprising a propeller, which may be of the controllable pitch type mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis within a structure defining a nozzle, mounted for rotation about a vertical axis, propeller drive power and nozzle rotation power being supplied from means mounted inside the hull of the vessel.